In systems in which a workpiece has to be aligned with a target and which is positioned by operations performed by a remotely located operator it is known to have optics or a television camera mounted on the workpiece with optical or electronic coupling to viewing optics or a viewing screen in the remote location allowing the remotely positioned operator to observe the workpiece being aligned with the target.
In some instances the workpiece is caused to bounce around relative to the target. One such example is a military tank where the workpiece is the tank gun movable in azimuth and elevation relative to the tank body, the target is whatever the tank gunner decides to shoot at, but, when the tank moves, the gun bounces. Therefore, the operator located inside the tank body sees a bouncy image on his imager (optics or TV screen) making it difficult to align the gun with the target. The solution heretofore utilized has been to gyrostabilize the gun to eliminate bouncing. This is very costly both in terms of hardware and weight.